Sinner in Despair (episode)
Sinner in Despair (絶望の罪人, Zetsubō no Zainin) is the tenth episode of the D.Gray-Man Hallow Anime adaptation. It first aired on September 5, 2016 on funnimation. Summary Inspector Rouvelier orders Allen to use the ark to follow Alma and destroy him. Allen doesn't listen ahd focuses on saving Tokusa by weakening the cells and talking him out of his condition. Upon hearing him, Tokusa pulls himself together and fights the akuma cells. However Allen is restrained by Howard Link who has deemed him dangerous after hearing Tewaku's vision and seeing his killing aura. Link moves Allen to the ground and orders him to desactivate his innocence. Without Allen's help, Tokusa start to go crazy again and Allen asks to be freed to be able to save the third. Rouvelier forbids Link to do so, pretending that he is dangerous and orders him to force him to reveal the hideout of Alma. Tewaku in turn turns into a monster and asks Allen if he killed her brother. She attacks him while Link is out of spells. A huge Timcanpy headbutts her to protect his master. Tokusa now attacks Link but just when he is about to hit, he disappears. Tewaku watchs and begins to fall in the Ark in turn while shocked at all her loved ones disappearing one after another. Link attempts to grab her hand as she says "don't leave me alone but too late, she vanishes. The earl giggles and says that he understands why they created the third exorcists but they have rules, they have to fight to the death using our own gods. The Noah leave the battlefield one bye one including Mercym carrying Madarao. They will use the thirds as their pawns. Before leaving the earl adds to Allen that they'll soon come from him. In the Black Order dungeons, Timcanpy and Allen are chained. In Road's dimension, the earl in his human form is bedridden. Tyki enters asking for his health. Road explains that he cried a lot as he was afraid of meeting the fourteenth. Tyki asks why remembering the earl's words. Road casts a sexy glance and Tyki goes on stating the he is jealous for her understanding him so well. Even if is completely loyal to him, he wishes he understands his feelings better. Bookman and Lavi are made prisonners of Fiidora and Sheril. Bookman deduces this is an initiative on their own. Lavi is ailing because of Fiidora's parasites. Sheril reveals that the bookman clan used to be friends with the previous Noah generation and he wants to know what he knows. generation. Bookman replies that must be afraid of welcoming the traitor as the earl said. Sheril sneers that there is no way they are welcoming him, they want to kill him. They want to know everything about him he has in his Bookman memories. He even threatens to kill Lavi if he doesn't cooperate, telling the old man that he probably does not want to lose another successor. The doctor in charge of Chaoji in the Order is powerless against this unknown pathogen. Lenalee enters the sanatorium and asks Marie if what is said about Allen and Kanda and even Lavi and Bookman is true. Howard Link is summoned by Rouvelier at a meeting with the cardinals. He is ordered to report on Allen Walker's condition and the wherabouts the second exorcists. Walker hasn't answer any of the questions and he refuses to ingest anything except water, probably fearing that the food may contrain truth serum. One of the cardinals suggests that they could go a little more rough on him. Zu-Mei-Chang interrupts him to inform them Mugen has started to rust, indicating that it probably lost its accomodator and he asks for mercy for Allen who only wanted to protect his comrades. The cardinal quickly silences him. In the cafeteria everyone is served a big meal by Jerry. Krory and Timothy don't feel hungry so Jerry stuffs the food in their mouth. Miranda and Marie give some water to Krory. Reever gives a croquette to Lenalee saying they need to eat to fight. She notices that the science section member are more injured than theywere at the end of the Northern Branch Battle. They explain they went to petition Rouvelier directly bu the guards beat them up. Johnny cries at the thought of Allen confined and hugs Cash Dopp's belly. She gets angry repating that she is Tap's sister , not him. They want to explain that if they investigate they might find a way to remove the fourteenth. jiji gets drunk and they all squabble. This recalls Allen, Kanda and Lavi to Lenalee. She gives her courage to eat her plate. Johnny receives an egg in the hand from people who thinks Noah should be executed. A man with glasses was splattered too. To apologize, Reever offers him sausages. The man declines as he doesn't eat meat. The man who is a cardinal assures them that Allen won't be executed so they don't have to worry and leave. Tsukikami has a strange feeling but he dismisses the idea when Timothy asks him. Link goes to Jeryy and asks to do a meal for Allen. Link bursts in the dungeon with his gift and asks the Crow to leave them alone. He gives him the present, assuring that it was made specially by Jeryy as he will be able to see for himself. On the hot rice is written "Beshit Lvellie". Allen eats silencely and tells Link that he is worry for what he said. Link reveals that the third exorcists were like his family. They grew up togethers as orphans and in order to survive were taken by the church. He is the one who gave the akuma egg to the inspector. Allen sighs, thinking that if he had known he could have been friends with the thirds. Their willingly becoming half-akuma made him feel some kind of hatred. He thinks that he mighty try to understand the fourteenth too insteag of just hating him. Allen suddenly freezes and his skin darkens. His conciousness is being taken away as someone observes them from the shadows. The cardinal from before steps forward and tells Link not to let him fall asleep. He takes Allen in his arm as Link notices the guards have been killed. The cardinal says everyone is worried about Allen, especially "the heart". The Earl suddenly wakes up in his bed, feeling the fourteenth is in danger. Allen's innocence activates on his own as Allen howls of pain. Navigation Category:Episodes